Crazed
General Crazed is a mode on the Spectrum side of Star Glitcher. It can be accessed from Chaos by pressing N. When switching to Crazed, a message will appear on the screen that says "IT'S ALL OVER NOW!" Appearance Crazed's primary color and GUI alternate between blue and black at random. Most of its effects use these two colors. A Crazed user holds their arms close to their body and shakes violently. Wings Crazed has twelve wings in a double rotor arrangement, similar to Fallen X and Unstable. However, these wings shake constantly and do not rotate smoothly. Within each rotor, one group of three wings is blue while the other three wings is black. Every time the primary color alternates, these groups switch colors. Effects Most of Crazed's animations are shaky. Crazed has three sizes of shockwave rings. The innermost ring is white, the middle alternates between blue and black (which makes it hard to identify), and the outermost is always black. A Crazed user emits blue particles from their right foot and black particles from their left foot. Blue and black streaks rise out of the ground nearby. Attacks Crazed is among the fastest modes and is only slower than Error. This makes it very difficult to target a Crazed user, but it also makes it more likely for the user to ragdoll after hitting an obstacle. Abilities Crazed has a single ability (V). V Ability Press V to cause a massive explosion centered on the character. The explosion instantly kills all unshielded players in an area somewhat larger than an island. There is an approximately 0.5 second delay between pressing the button and exploding. This can vary slightly depending on how much lag is in the server. During this delay, the user extends their right arm forwards and turns their body to the left. The explosion begins with the user quickly bringing their right arm against their body, turning forwards, and looking slightly downwards. Simultaneously, an extremely loud explosion noise plays. For the next several seconds, various effects emanate from the user's position, including blue explosion streaks, black rings, and blue spheres. The explosion looks and sounds similar to Alpha's Z ability explosion. However, Crazed does not teleport when using its V ability, the duration of post-explosion effects is longer, and the actual damaging radius is significantly larger. Unlike Fallen X's V ability, which has a very long charge-up, Crazed's V ability has a much shorter (and silent) warning period before the damage and sound occur. There is a long cooldown after using the V ability (~30 seconds) to prevent spam. After doing the V ability, Crazed will go to the ground for a few seconds before coming back up. Miscellaneous * Crazed's song is "iLLness LiLin" from Sound Voltex, a series of music and rhythm games. * A Crazed user levitates slightly higher than similar users, such as of Fallen X. * There is a slight chance for the 'V' ability to have a massive bass boost and be really loud, distorting all other sound effects for a short period of time. * Crazed originally said HAHAHAHAHAHAHA at the bottom of the screen. * Contrary to popular belief, pressing W during the cooldown phase of Crazed's V does ''not ''make the cooldown go by faster. Category:Modes Category:Spectrum Category:N Modes Category:Special Moves